Discussion utilisateur:Sylvain 59
Projet signalisation * Salut ! Dans le cadre du projet de signalisation, je me suis permis d'ajouter une image tirée d'internet qui illustre un panneau de type A2a (Cassis ou dos-d'âne) accompagné du panonceau de type M9 "VÉHICULES SURBAISSES ATTENTION". * Il est cependant à noter que l'image appartient au site www.excusemyenglish.fr et qu'ils illustrent beaucoup de panneaux sur l'une de leur pages que voici : ici * Je pense donc que l'on pourrait demander au webmaster du site s'il accepterait éventuellement de nous "prêter" ses images qui serviraient aux galeries photos pour chaque panneau, toujours dans le cadre du projet signalisation du wiki. * Qu'en penses-tu ? GPS Nico 21 février 2008 à 16:56 (CEST). ** Salut oui cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Le seul hic est de ne pas être tenté de pomper le site. C'est à dire prendre 1 photo sur 5 ou 1 sur 10. Pareil le site "Panneaux en béton" propose bcp de photos mais je pense éventuellement me servir de ce site "Panneaux en béton" uniquement en cas de manque. **Sur forum-auto.com, plusieurs membres sont fortement intéressés à l'idée de contribuer indirectement à ce projet signalisation ce qui pourrait la aussi bien alimenter les articles en photos. ** Pour en finir, je ne connaissais pas ce site. Si tu veux, je demande au webmaster et je te tiens au courant. Sylvain 59 21 février 2008 à 18:00 (UTC) *** Salut ! J'ai eu l'accord du webmaster de ce site. Sylvain 59 1 mars 2008 à 11:52 (UTC) * Toujours à propos du projet de signalisation, je t'apporte en avance deux signaux de priorité que je me chargerai de publier dans leurs catégories photos respectives une fois leur description faite. Je les copie sur le serveur à l'instant même. GPS Nico le 12 mars 208 à 00:30 (UTC) * Salut et merci pour la mise à jour. J'ai une suggestion : plutôt que de tout changer à la main, mets simplement au point un petit modèle pour les liens externes des panneaux de signalisation. Ca permettra à l'avenir une mise à jour rapide. @+ --G.E. février 20, 2010 à 09:46 (UTC) ** Effectivement, ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ceci étant, cela ne va pas être très long à faire les MàJ. Je compte une heure. JE pense que je passerai plus de temps à mettre en place le modèle. Par contre, je garde ton idée pour d'autres liens. Sylvain_59 février 20, 2010 à 11:21 (UTC) *** Remarque, tu peux effectuer tes changements en faisant un copier-coller strict. Ensuite, je mettrai un robot sur le coup pour remplacer les liens par le modèle. --G.E. février 20, 2010 à 13:27 (UTC) * Bonjour Sylvain ! Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis en train de compléter progressivement les galeries photos des différents signaux directionnels français à l'aide de Google Maps principalement. Penses-tu cependant que mes exemples d'utilisations choisis soient les bons ? En effet, je préfère seulement "prendre en photo" le panneau et non l'environnement dans lequel il est situé pour la simple et bonne raison que dans le cas contraire, on ne voit pas suffisament le panneau selon moi... Qu'en penses-tu ? Bonne année 2011 ! GPS Nico 31 décembre 2010 à 19:52 (UTC). Les Michelin au nord de Béthune :Salut, j'ai vu que tu avais mis quelques panneaux au nord de Béthune :) Des que j'avais pas car je n'avais pas parcouru ces routes-là. En revanche, j'ai fait une belle balade dans ce coin, et j'ai quelques panneaux et bornes intéressantes. Tu as fait quelles départementales ? Qu'on ne mette pas les mêmes panneaux en même temps ;)Tiens, moi au courant ici ou sur le forum D'avance merci.Logales 27 juin 2008 à 10:22 (UTC) :: Salut ! En fait, j'ai mis tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. J'ai fait le secteur de Neuve-Chapelle uniquement. En fait, j'habite à quelques kilomètres de là à Aubers exactement. C'est au fil de mes ballades à vélo que je prend ce que je trouve. Donc pas de problème pour copier les images. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien d'autres. Sylvain 59 27 juin 2008 à 10:25 (UTC) ::: Ha ben quelle chance :)Il est magnifique le panneau de priorité. Tu as de la chance d'habiter un si joli coin ;) En fait, j'avais quasiment fait toutes routes au entre la D171 et la D945 (N345). Bonne balade ;) Moi, depuis que la puce est arrivée, j'ai moins de temps pour rouler ^^Logales 27 juin 2008 à 10:34 (UTC) Statistiques Bonjour Sylvain. I have a uploaded a chart showing the pageview stats for the past 16 weeks. I hope my French text on there is correct. :) The data is at the end of that that image page. Angela (talk) 25 mai 2008 à 17:22 (UTC) Route départementale 124 * Salut. Je suis nouveau sur le site et j'ai un petit problème. J'ai créé un nouvelle article sur la route départementale 20, tout a très bien marché mais pour la route départementale 124, c'est un peu le bazare , si tu veux bien jeter un coup d'oeil, merci. A bientôt. ** Salut ! En fait, sur la page de la route départementale 20, il y avait aussi un problème que j'ai modifié. En fait, pour créer la page, il ne faut pas la rajouter dans les catégories mais créer un lien sur la page du département de l'Ain. Tu va donc dans cette page : Ain (01) et tu rajoutes dans la partie Infrastructures routières => En général => Autoroutes, voies express, routes principales la route pour laquelle tu veux créer la page. Tu insèreras ainsi une ligne du type : : Lagnieu - Loyettes (ex pour la D20) et après en cliquant sur le lien (qui est le dessin du cartouche de la départementale), tu pourras créer ta page. Je vais m'occuper de voir ce qu'il se passe pour la RD124. Sylvain 59 26 juillet 2008 à 14:23 (UTC) Merci. C'est bon, j'ai compris. A bientôt. Fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire Je tiens à te remercier des corrections que tu fais à mes articles. Je peux t'assurer que je suis très bon en grammaire et en orthographe. Mais quand je n'ai pas assez de temps, j'essaie de faire un maximum de choses en quelques minutes, ce qui explique mes fautes. Encore mille pardons ! ODLG 6 décembre 2008 à 13:37 (UTC) Portail:Signalisation Salut. Je voulais te demander si tu pourras modifier/ajouter des éléments sur le portail de la signalisation ? Je m'occupe en ce moment de la signalisation suisse. Merci ODLG (OSCH) 20 décembre 2008 à 19:15 (UTC) Panneau réglementaire ou pas ? Avec l'âge, j'ai perdu beaucoup de notions sur les panneaux (il faut dire qu'à 3 ans, je les connaissait tous). Peux tu me dire si ce panneau (Image:Panneau interdictions douane.JPG) est réglementaire car je pense à 99% que non. Merci et bonnes fêtes ! ODLG (OSCH) 23 décembre 2008 à 18:30 (UTC) * Si a priori il serait règlementaire (la taille des polices par contre est petite et donc non règlementaire). Il correspondrait au panneau de type B19. Donc dsl mais je ne suis pas sûr à 100 % Sylvain 59 24 décembre 2008 à 10:25 (UTC) La nomenclature des routes nationales Les informations que j'ai donné concernant cet article a été le fruit d'années d'observation sur le terrain (et sur les cartes) des pratiques qui ont eu lieu... Tout simplement... Fred75 29 avril 2009 à 17:34 (UTC) 5000ème article ! * Salut Sylvain, * Heureux de te revoir parmi nous. Et pour l'occasion, tu signes le 5000ème article de WikiSara !!! * @+ --G.E. avril 3, 2011 à 20:26 (UTC) ** Salut G.E ! Oui, je me dis qu'il est temps de finir (ou du moins bien avancer) ce portail Signalisation ! J'ai un peu plus de temps temporairement. ** A côté, j'essaie de m'investir pas mal dans OpenStreetMap aussi. Y a pas mal d'applications qui peuvent être intéressante dessus, peut-être aussi pour Wikisara d'ailleurs... (mais bon, c'est un peu utopique, je sais) Sylvain_59 avril 4, 2011 à 21:12 (UTC) Bonjour, savez vous ou la photo de l'article "panneau A20" a été prise? 88.181.238.165 août 6, 2012 à 17:34 (UTC)